Parental Control
by XxGrace.Jones.20xX
Summary: Abe and Janine despise Jesse, Rose's boyfriend so set her up on MTV's Parental Control where they pick two blind dates for her to go out with.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

_Abe and Janine despise Jesse, Rose's boyfriend so set her up on MTV's Parental Control where they pick two blind dates for her to go out with._

Chapter 1

**Rose POV**

"Come on babe! Let's go back to your place." He whispered sexily in my ear as he pinched my bum.

I resisted shivering in disgust as well as hatred and pushed him away throwing him a smile.

"Not now honey I'm not in the mood," I said as we walked down the street of my home.

"I can get you in the mood..." he whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to his hardness.

I pulled away from him shoving him quickly away as we entered my house to have my father call us into the living room.

"Kiz, you know that we hate this pig so we set you up on MTV's Parental Control."

"Your just jealous bastards!" Jesse shouted at them.

**AN: Do you think I should continue with this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-On the show-

**A voice says:** Today we have mother Janine and father Abe who want to take parental control over their gorgeous daughter Rose who is dating sloppy, man-whore Jesse.

**Janine:** Here is our gorgeous daughter Rose who is 21 years old and is a model for Victoria's secret and on occasion Vogue.

**Abe:** Here is her sloppy, slutty man-whore boyfriend who doesn't show her any respect and always approaches us with a bad attitude.

**Janine:** We want to take control and kick him out!

**A voice:** Now Janine and Abe are going to do the auditions for the two blind dates for this gorgeous model.

-The Auditions-

What makes you good for our daughter? …

What is your job? …

Give me one word how you describe yourself? …

What are your hobbies? …

What are your interests? …

What would be your ideal date? …

Janine and Abe spent most of the day doing all the auditions and now it is their time to choose who the blind dates will be…

**There is a poll on my profile for who the guys will be in your opinion… **

**Please vote and thank you for the reviews I can't wait for more reviews so please spare the time to review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_-A few Auditions-_

**Jesse POV**

I know my girlfriend aka the sex-on-legs girl Rose Mazur who was a goddess of beauty and sex that could shame Aphrodite herself. I knew she would choose me if not then maybe Ralf; maybe she'd be interested in doing a threesome with us. Of course if she remains to be mine I'd dominate her body and soul.

**Adrian POV**

Wow a super hot girl is the next potential date and her name is Rosemarie, but she likes to be called Rose. Such a beautiful...well super hot girl with great cleavage.

I entered the Audition Room feeling super confident that I will win over the parents so I get to go on the date with the hot stuff girl.

I sat down in front of them giving the woman a kiss on the hand; "I assume you're the gorgeous Mrs Mazur." She blushed a deep red as I shook hands with Mr Mazur giving him a nod and a wink.

"...And you are?" growled Mr Mazur.

"The name is...Adrian Ivaskov," I said arrogantly.

"What makes you good for my daughter?" Abe rushed out like he wanted to get rid of me.

"I'll give her a life of a party with a life of fun."

"What is your job?" Abe asked irritant.

"I don't have a job, I have money and I don't see the point in working with the amount of money on my inheritance."

"How will you describe yourself in one word," Janine asked dreamily.

"I would describe myself as sex-yyyyyyy."

Abe grunted in annoyance and rolled his eyes at me.

"What are your hobbies and interests?" Janine asked kindly.

"Well...Partying, drinking, sex and music.

"What is your ideal date?" Abe asked quickly.

"Well...My ideal date would be going to a night club."

"Thanks for the audition Adrain...NEXT!" Abe rushed out and shouted as I stomped out arrogantly.

**Dimitri POV**

When I first saw the girl who would be on the shown next I felt a strong sense of love and affection I felt for her. She was very beautiful but had kind beautiful eyes.

As I waited for my turn to do my audition I couldn't help but feel nervous about meeting the parents who were sure to be protective for a girl like her. I soon entered the room for my turn to do the audition with Rose's parents. Rose a beautiful name for a gorgeous girl.

I greeted the parents as I entered the room; "Hello, my name is Dimitri Belikov."

The women quickly greeted me in return; "Hello Dimitri, my name is Janine and this is my husband Abe."

Abe quickly got into the auditions as he asked me the first question:

"What makes you good for Rose?"

I quickly replied with confidence, "I will take care of your daughter in every aspect without being clingy as well as being there for her when she needs me."

If they were pleased with my answer they didn't show it.

"What is your job?" Janine asked.

"I am a karate teacher. I teach 8-16 year olds every weekday from 4-6pm."

"How would you describe yourself?" Janine asked again.

"I would I am a very calm and down to earth person with a calm exterior."

"What are your hobbies and interests?" Abe asked.

"Well I love to go running, listening to music and reading."

"What is your ideal date?" Janine asked.

"I would either take my date to my private music recording studio or I would take them to my gym to do some running or my karate club. It all depends on the personality of my date and the first impression I get of my date."

"Ok then boy. Thank you for the audition." Abe said sharply making me wince.

"Thank you Dimitri," Janine said more kindly as I gave her a soft smile before getting up to leave.

"Thanks for the audition Mr and Mrs Mazur." I replied to them both as I left the room.

**Nicholas POV**

I entered the audition room to go on a date with the rich girl Rosemarie Mazur. I heard about her father who was sure to give his little princess his empire and fortune. I have done my homework!

When I exited thirty minutes later I was pretty sure that I would go on that date with Rosemarie. I know I will make her fall in love with me then seduce her into giving up her fortune to me.

**Vincent POV**

I wanted to go on the date with Rosemarie; she was a real sexual goddess. I was an artist that needed a muse. She was my perfect muse if only she let me create a collection of her nudity as I express all her vibrant sides. She was the most inspirational person I have ever seen that will inspire my work nationally.

**AN**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews and the support I realised the poll didn't go up so I re-checked it sorry I didn't add it properly. It is now on my profile, please take the time to do the poll and REVIEW! I want 7 more reviews until my next update. If you have any new character ideas that you want me to include in the story send me a message and I'll hopefully reply soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN **

**Thanks to all who reviewed and voted in my poll it seems most of you thought Dimitri or Christian and some thought Adrian or a mystery character. Let's see who was right!**

The first Date

RPOV

Well today is the day I go out with mum's choice; I wonder who she choose for me to go out with after all I know how much she hates Jesse. It will probably be someone who is a gentleman and is charming.

Even though I don't have feelings for Jesse he has been there for me to months.

Currently we are sitting together on the sofa as he tries to persuade me to not go on these dates, I back him up as my mum persuades me to go but secretly I can't wait to get away from Jesse and all his issues and pressure. The door bell rings as my mum gets up to greet the visitor.

"Hello..." I couldn't hear the rest as Jesse shoved his tongue into my mouth as I tried to get him off of me.

I finally push him off of me and get up as my mum stares at him with disgust.

"Vincent, this is my gorgeous daughter Rose. Rose this is Vincent."

"Hey Vincent," I gave him a small smile.

"Hey, so should we go on our date now?" He asked offering me his hand which I gladly took as we left my house.

I have no idea where we are going but I am thankful he got me away from Jesse for now.

"So where are we going?"

"Were going to my studio; I want to show you something." He smiled as he led me into a tall building as we entered the elevator going to the top floor, to his studio. I could feel the cameras for the show looming over me as it created an episode of parental control.

We soon entered his studio; an art studio.

"You're an artist?" I was mildly surprised.

"Yes, I love to paint using Oil or Acrylics however I also like to do drawn studies." He then proceeded to show and tell me all about his art work.

An hour later we were sitting on a couch drinking some wine he had in his fridge.

"May I draw a sketch of you? So you may remember our first date..." He asked timidly so I nodded my head softly even though I was nervous about being painted I didn't show it.

Vincent then took out a sketching pad and some pencils as he took his time sketching every detail of me as I tried not to move much.

We talked about a lot. Our friends, hobbies, interests ect...

Another hour passed as he declared he was finished with the drawing.

When I saw the drawing my heart was in my throat it was truly gorgeous! The way Vincent portrayed me in the painting was truly like a goddess!

"Well Rose, I think it is time I get you back to your parents." We left the art studio as we went back to my home where I bid farewell to Vincent.

I truly enjoyed that date a lot! Vincent was sweet and affectionate but didn't at all get me completely but I would consider him the greatest of friends in the future as I hope we can meet up. But I would give him a try depending on my next date and Jesse.

JPOV

As I watched the whole date with the parents I couldn't help but feel anger and jealousy. Who did this Vince whatever think he was! I know Rose would always choose me anyway so I have nothing to worry about as I shot daggers at the TV screen showing my aggravation at my self doubt that was silently saying that Rose would dump me.

VPOV

My date with Rose was one of the greatest I've ever been on. She understands me body and soul and appreciates the job I try to do. She truly is a muse to my darkness; she is the goddess of art that gives inspiration to people like me. I want to possess her body and soul and have her as mine forever more...

**AN**

**Thank you all my reviewers and thank you for the advice littlebadgirl2904 can I have some reviews pretty please guys it will get me writing but knowing that a lot of people are reading is good support to! **

**I am still looking for a BETA if anyone is interested in helping me make my stories better! Anyways thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks to those who reviewed and to my new beta littlebadgirl2904 thanks to everyone!**

The Second Date

**RPOV**

I was currently getting dressed for my next blind date of my dad's choice; as a daddy's girl I knew he would never let me go on a date with anyone who he hasn't checked and approves of. I am curious of whom he will choose for his "princess" but as I exited my room I say my dad with a back pack in his hand as he smirked at me.

"You might need these for your date, Rose."

The doorbell than rang, just on time as dad went to answer the door for my second blind date. I heard my dad being discreet with his conversation; he probably wanted to give me a big surprise.

Boy he achieved that surprise element...

The man...was truly a Russian God; he was handsome beyond belief with a kind face and a truly deep soul expressed by his endless eyes. He had dark brown hair with deep knowing eyes filled with knowledge and understanding. He gave me a soft smile as Baba introduced us with a glint in his eyes.

"Rose this is Dimitri Belikov; Dimitri this is my beautiful daughter Rose."

I gave him a shy smile, I don't know why I'm shy all of a sudden but I am as I stare at the man standing before me. He offers me his hand as I take it and he tows me out of the house with a nod to my father and a smile for my mother.

"So Rose, what are your interests?" he asked curiously; secretly I'm glad he asked as it shows he's interested in me.

"Well I like to go horse riding, running, singing and drawing." I looked up to him to see him deep in concentration, hanging on my every word; "What about you Dimitri?"

"Well I like to go running, creating music, reading and karate." I gave him a smile when he mentioned creating music; I would love to hear it.

It's good someone else understands about running as all my friends hate it. But I was curious about the karate.

"When did you learn karate?" I asked.

"I learnt it when I was younger and now I'm an instructor for 8-16 year olds." I gave him a lightning smile.

"Well Rose I thought I would make the experience of a first date better by offering you the options I had thought of beforehand; I was thinking we could either go running or do some karate with each other or we could go to my music studio..."

I gave him a shy smile as I considered the options that all sound pretty good but I really wanted to know more about the music so I told him, "Can we go to the music studio please?"

"Sure we can go to the studio now..." he led me to a tall building as we entered the elevator to go to the studio.

When we entered the studio I felt like I was in heaven; there were guitars hanging from the wall in all different designs and then some other instruments and in the corner was a grand piano. I could see into the room adjacent to this that there was a singing recording studio. I was sure that I was slightly drooling as I tried to take it in.

"Do you play any instruments, Rose?" Dimitri asked me.

With that I snapped out of my daze and replied; "I play the guitar, the flute and a bit of piano. What do you play?"

"I play all the instruments in this studio." I felt so dumb at that point; otherwise what would all the instruments be for?

He gave me a soft smile; "Do you want to play an instrument or hear me play?"

"I want to hear you play first."

He sat me beside him on a piano bench and began to play a very calm, beautiful melody as I rested my head on his shoulder as he continued playing. When he finished he murmured softly in my ear; "I composed that myself. Will you play for me now?"

I nodded and grabbed a guitar as I started to the sing LoveSong by Adele.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again_

I looked down as I strummed the guitar putting all my feelings and emotions in to this simple song.

_However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you_

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am free again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am clean again_

As I sang the song I thought about how much I desired to find my own true love.

_However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you_

This date is truly a dream come true with Dimitri, he seemed to understand me on all levels and my passion for music.

"That was beautiful Roza."

I looked at him questionably; "It means Rose in Russian."

I gave him a grin and put back the guitar as I reached for the flute and started to play an old lullaby from my childhood. He was smiling at me as we looked at the time to see we had been sitting here playing for about three hours!

"I think we should go and get something to eat, and then I will take you home."

I nodded as we started to walk to Nando's where we ordered; Dimitri ordered Mushroom & Halloumi Pitta while I ordered Flame-Grilled Butterfly Chicken Breast meal. We talked about our lives in general as we ate our dinner. We talked about our jobs, friends and favourite items (like books, TV shows or colours). Then he walked me home where I felt sudden sadness as I realized the date was over.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Announcer: "It is now time for Rose to choose who she would like to keep and who she is saying goodbye to."

_Rose's Interview_

"I enjoyed going on my dates with Dimitri and Vincent and I've had fun with Jesse as he is my boyfriend but making this choice will be hard and I hope I choose right to spend time with the man I want to date." Rose said. Rose was playing with her hair as she began to think of who she will choose.

_Jesse's Interview_

"I have no doubt that Rose won't choose me after all we've had fun times and she is mine." Jesse smirked arrogantly at the camera.

_The next day_

Announcer's voice: "With Jesse and the two dates downstairs Rose is upstairs with her parents considering who to pick. Who will she choose? Will she follow the advice of mum and dad and ditch Jesse for one of the two hotties or will she stay with Jesse and not follow her parent's advice."

Rose and her parents walked into the living room as she looked at all three guys having made her decision.

"I've had a great time with all of you as you've shown me who you all really are." Rose began; "This decision has been one of the most difficult decisions I've ever had to make."

All three guys looked at her with Vincent and Dimitri smiling at her and Jesse smirked.

"Jesse you've been my boyfriend for a while now and you've been everything to me. Vincent you are very different from any guy I have ever met with a deep soul that you can't help but project through your art. Dimitri you are kind and considerate of me and your music reflects the kindness and honesty in your eyes. But now I have to eliminate one of you great guys." Rose looked up staring into their eyes.

"Vincent, I had an awesome time with you but I feel that we would be better suited as friends. Sorry." Rose smiled sadly and gave Vincent a hug.

_Vincent Interview_

"I would have liked more with Rose but if that's how she fills I will respect her wishes as she brings me inspiration with my art."

_Back in the living Room_

"Dimitri you are a person that is really down to earth and has a very calming effect about you but I can't help but wonder if you have a bit of a wild side or not." Dimitri gave her a smile and nodded. "Jesse you have been great and honest with me throughout our relationship but I can't help but worry that you are a tad possessive with me and slightly needy." Jesse looked at her arrogantly thinking she's going to choose him.

Rose took a deep breath looking at them; "I've made my decision and I choose..." there was a pause for a moment as Rose took another breath. "...Dimitri!"

Rose smiled and launched herself into his arms as he swung her around in a hug as Jesse stormed out.

_Jesse's Interview_

"She made a stupid decision and she will realise it soon enough." Jesse said with anger and jealousy.

_Back with Rose_

Rose was still in Dimitri's arms as he hugged her close with her arms around his neck.

"See Janine I know her best." Abe said smugly looking down at his wife.

"Oh be quiet Abe and you made a fine choice with Dimitri." Janine replied

Abe shook Dimitri's hand; "Welcome to the family son."

_Interview with Rose and Dimitri_

"Well Jesse it looks like you have been replaced." Rose said as she hugged Dimitri's waist.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_6 Months later_

RPOV

I was currently shopping with Lissa as it was Christmas time; we were looking for the perfect gifts for our men. I smiled thinking of my sexy hunk; Dimitri.

After the show we had got along great getting closer and closer everyday as we learned new things about each other. I fell deeper and deeper in love with him by every action of everyday.

"Hey Rose! What are you getting Dimitri?" Lissa asked me as I snapped out of my thoughts of Dimitri.

"I'm not really sure but I have got him some clothes so far." I replied.

"I've got Christian some clothes and some music." She said; nice gift ideas.

I dragged her into links were we each got our men watches as I had mine engraved.

I thought about what I am giving Dimitri and came up with another gift as I smiled to myself nervous about giving him it. Lissa then dragged me into Victoria's Secret where we bought pieces of lingerie. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the perfect costume to wear for Dimitri as I added it to my giant pile of clothes.

We returned back home as I created Dimitri's over gift and wrapped all of my gifts for him.

Dimitri soon returned from his own shopping spree and wrapped the presents before I could get a peak at what he had bought. He made us dinner as we sat on the sofa by the fire happily in one another's arms. Dimitri kissed my forehead as we went to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

_The next day – Christmas Morning_

DPOV

I woke up with Roza in my arms; the first Christmas with my love. I had yet to admit to her that I loved her with all my heart. I looked at Rose's heart shaped face and couldn't help but kiss her forehead.

Today was the day I planned to tell my love how I felt for her and I couldn't help but be nervous. The nerves ceased as Roza opened her eyes and gave me the most heartbreaking smile. She gave me a morning kiss;

"Merry Christmas!" she smiled brightly at me.

"Merry Christmas Roza!" I smiled at her giving her a passionate kiss.

We went downstairs where I made us a big Christmas breakfast; I knew how big Roza's appetite was. After breakfast we went and sat in the living room as we presented each other the presents. First I gave Roza a medium sized box as she opened it she gave me a shining smile at the new perfume's I had bought her. I had bought her Daisy by Marc Jacobs, Purr by Katy Perry and Fame by Lady Gaga.

RPOV

Dimitri was being so romantic by buying me my favourite perfumes as well as making me breakfast; I felt as If I didn't deserve him. I gave Dimitri his first present as I registered his surprise at all the clothes but on the top of the pile was a new duster I had bought him. It was black not like his old dark brown duster that he always wore. He gave me a grateful smile and kissed me gently.

"Thank you baby," he said.

DPOV

_30 Minutes later_

We had just finished exchanging gifts well all except one on my part. Rose had given me new aftershave, the new clothes, new gym equipment and new music CD's I had been admiring for a while.

RPOV

I loved the new gifts Dimitri had given me; I loved how much he knew me. Dimitri had given me an IPod filled with music composed by him and other artists, new art equipment, new trainers, the perfume and a karaoke.

"Dimitri I have a few more gifts for you," as I handed him the box with watch in it.

DPOV

I looked Roza in the eyes and gave her a small smile as I opened the box to reveal a really nice watch which I turned over to reveal the engraving on it;

**A gift that marks**

**my love for you always**

**Rose xxx**

I looked up to Rose as she gave me a shy smile, "I love you Dimitri!" she declared.

RPOV

I looked at the despondent Dimitri and began to wonder if he returned my feelings. I snapped out of my thoughts as Dimitri crashed his lips to mine in a deep passionate kiss.

"I love you to Roza so much!" he cried out to me.

I gave him a watery smile as we kissed each other lovingly.

Dimitri then opened a ring box and presented it to me as my heart fluttered.

"For you my love a poesy ring engraved in Russian for you. Ot Dushi – My soul." He then put the ring onto my finger as I looked at my engraved ring unique just like my comrade.

I kissed him gently and gave him the CD I had made of me singing a few songs. As we listened to the songs I clung to Dimitri tightly as I hugged his waist with my head over his heart.

My dream had come true, the dream of finding my true love like I had found in my Comrade; My Dimitri. As night descended I went and changed into the Mrs Clause negligee and went to surprise my love for our first night of forever. Together with my love.

**THE END**

**AN: It's the end of my story Parental Control I'll let you imagine what happened next **** I hope you enjoyed my story of parental control**

**Please Review Thank You**


End file.
